


Mama Never Cooks

by spocksandsandals



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Other, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksandsandals/pseuds/spocksandsandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up realizing that tomorrow is Christmas, and that he's gotten nothing for his parents. First Person, 452 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Never Cooks

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for my English class with the prompt, "Imagine your family is extremely wealthy and you have everything you could ask for, yet you still have to find a gift for your mom." This is what I ended up with, enjoy!

I woke to birds outside my window as I do most mornings, and I could hear waves splashing on the rocky coast. The smell of food prompted me to jolt out of bed, and Jarvis pulled a cart of food in. Thank god for that man, ‘cause I was starving. Hope blossomed in me for a moment as I wondered if it was mama’s cooking before I realized that it never was. She used to cook when I was little; it was so good, but mama never cooks anymore. Jarvis read off the date and time as I stretched, December 25, 8:35 AM. _Shit, today’s Christmas_ , I thought. I’d gotten nothing for Mama or Papa. I’d already gotten extravagant gifts for my friends, but Mama and Papa didn’t need anything. We had everything we could ask for.

“Jarvis,” I said, grabbing a strawberry and popping it in my mouth as I went to get dressed.

“Yes, sir?” He replied so formally in that voice of his.

“I’m gonna go shopping today, get somethin’ for Mom n’ Pop, ‘kay?”

“Sir, how many times—”

“Pull a car around, I’m going.”

And after stuffing more food into my face and pulling on jeans and a hoodie, off I went. The closest mall was rather far away, but my car was warm, comfortable, and well-equipped musically.  

As rock music blared, my car pulled into the parking lot. Damn, it was busy. I should buy a personal parking space. How great would that be? Front row, with a gold-plated sign that read, “Reserved for Tony Stark”.

I entered the mall and two hours later, emerged with nothing. (Okay, maybe _one_ new watch, but that was it.) I didn’t find anything for mama or papa. I felt like an utter failure. All they’ve given to me...but surely they’d at least appreciate a visit, right? I made a few more stops, then drove to see Mama and Papa. My car pulled into the place I never wanted to have to go. I gripped a bouquet in each hand. Pink roses for Mama, and yellow roses for Papa, though I know he wouldn’t care for them.

I set the flowers on top of the gravestones and sunk to my knees, hot tears streaming down my cheeks, The snow seeped through my jeans and the cold stung my legs but the pain was nothing compared to the crushing weight of two gravestones in front of me, just some kid who was too damn young for all this.

“Merry Christmas, Mama...Papa...know you didn’t care for holidays much,” I sobbed, “I miss you so much...I love you.”

And that night, I ate dinner alone.

Mama never cooked anymore.

 

 


End file.
